How I won the game of love
by IILOVEII
Summary: Annabeth is the most popular girl of her school. An accident pulls Annabeth and Percy together... but Annabeth is in love with Luke. Will Percy replace Luke and bring back the old and true Annabeth from her snobby character and bad attitude?
1. The other side of myself

Hey! This is my first story so please don't be too harsh with the comments!

 _How I won the game of love_

 _Chapter 1_

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I stared at my watch, fretting.

What the hell was taking him so long?

I groaned and wiped rain off of my new purse that I personally ordered from _Guess._

I peeked out of my mansion's gate and saw my driver pull up in front of the mansion.

I scowled at him and said,

"What's wrong with you? Don't you understand I don't have time for your laziness?"

The driver showed no response, instead he murmured in a deep voice,

"I'm sorry madam, it won't happen again."

"It shouldn't" I growled.

I gracefully slid in the car, closed the door, smoothened my skirt and ordered the driver to take off from

my gigantic, four storied mansion.

The BMW sped away, driving to my school, Grovewood high.

I stretched my neck, relieving cramps and also went through my notes for a Biology test... but it didn't

matter… my friends will let me cheat off of them.

Suddenly, the car lurched to a stop.

I swerved my neck to see what happened.

A boy, about my age was standing in front of the car, putting a hand in front of himself, his other arm

wrapped around his stomach.

I was about to get out of the car and scream at him, but then he turned and my heart stopped.

Blood was flowing from his lips, a horrible gash was on his forehead and worst of all, he was out there

all alone, limping, scarred and beaten up, rain pouring on him.

I grabbed my umbrella and told my driver to park to the side.

I stepped out of the car carefully so that the mud on the ground didn't ruin my heels.

I walked over to him and offered a hand.

His long fingers wrapped around mine. Surprisingly they were dry.

A calm unfamiliar voice arouse from me.

"I'll give you a ride if you want."

He nodded, his eyes wide.

My hostility crept up as he sat in the car and carefully closed the door.

"So, what happened?"

I asked.

He sighed and touched his lip and looked down.

"This guy… Luke beat me up because he thought I stole his car."

He said in a soft voice.

I could barely believe Luke did that.

"Are y-you sure it was Luke?" I choked.

He shrugged, one hand running through his thick jet-black hair.

"Tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was him."

"O-oh" I whispered.

"Um, what's your name?" He asked nervously.

I was slightly miffed.

How can he not know me? Everyone knew who I was.

"Annabeth"

I replied in an angry tone.

"Percy."

That struck me as an odd name, very old and British, but his accent wasn't British.

I leaned forward and pulled out a medical kit from under my seat.

"Here." I said, handing him the kit.

He pulled out he bandages and wrapped it around his bruised areas.

After he was done, he didn't look so bad. I even managed a smile as I put the kit back.

His aquamarine eyes glittered with delight, although it had a slight bit of pain filled in them.

"It was nice to meet you." He murmured as the car stopped at the entrance.

He slid out, leaving me warm and giddy inside.

I couldn't believe that after a brief conversation, someone would make me think about them the whole

day.

I smiled as I met Luke, although doubt was buried deep inside of my mind.. about what that Percy boy

said.

I put one hand on his stomach and tilted my head up as I kissed him. Gods he was so tall and perfect.

He put his hand on my waist and said,

"Hey babe, we have a Bio test."

I pouted, pecked him on the lips and strolled off, a small smile playing at my lips.

That was the exact moment I saw Percy, a broken expression on his face.

And the guilt that registered in my heart was drowning me, suffocating me until I ceased to exist.


	2. Everyone is not as they seem

**Hi! I see I got some views and I really hope to continue the story!** **are you excited for the trials of Apollo?**

 **Also I'm sorry for the very short first chapter.. it was kind of an intro. :/**

 **Ok… here's the new chapter!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!** **)**

 _ **How I won the game of love, chapter 2**_

 _ **Percy's P.O.V**_

 _Her smile was beautiful, it seemed to cure my wounds and wrap me in comfort._

Or so I thought.

I really couldn't believe Annabeth would _date_ someone like Luke.

But when she spotted me after she kissed Luke, I could've sworn there was regret in her eyes.

I stared at the boring blue locker, seething.

Why did I have to be so scrawny? I mean sure, I was on the swimming team, but I just started… but I guess I did well..

I glanced at my books, my 10th grade notebooks and a single piece of paper stuck out of one of them.

I grabbed it and unfolded it.

In disgustingly neat handwriting, it was written- 'You escaped today… unless you have proof, I'm still going to beat the truth out of you. -Luke'

I swallowed. I hated getting beat up by Luke, but I had no evidence of my innocence… and plus he was the topper of our school, and with blonde hair and 'dreamy' blue eyes, all girls fell for him.

But he had Annabeth wrapped around his little finger.

For once, I had seen the true Annabeth, hidden in the makeup, the high heels and short dresses.

The kind, sensible and smart one.

But I was starting to lose faith in that hidden person.

I sighed, pulled out my Bio books and headed to my class.

I slunk into the last seat, ignoring Annabeth and Luke making right next to me.

Our class was large, with bright walls and cupboards placed against the walls. The teacher's desk was in the front, a large brown piece of furniture from which all of the boring and skull scraping assignments and homework came out from.

Rachel, a good friend of mine sat on the desk next to mine.

Her hair was long and frizzy, with twinkling eyes a shade darker than mine. Freckles covered the bridge of her nose.

She was my best and only friend. I appreciated her because she never got jealous and she was very cool minded.

Her boyfriend was cool too, but mainly because he knew that I could never capture any girl's heart.

I guess he was right.

"Hey Perce, oh wow.. what happened to you?" she asked, eyeing my bandages.

"Nothing" I muttered.

She knew it was best not to force the truth out of me, so she didn't say anything after that.

I leaned back and rolled my sore head, sighing.

I just remembered that today was a Biology test… shit.

I didn't do anything… but considering Rachel, a book smart person… I guess I wouldn't do _too_ bad.

Mrs. Garcia, a willowy brunette teacher stepped into the room.

"Silence!" she yelled.

The students quieted down, knowing that if Mrs. Garcia got angry, all hell would break loose.

She passed out the test sheets, not saying a word.

I took a last glance at Annabeth and Luke, who were cheating off of each other, then turned to look down at my own sheet.

2 hours later, me and Rachel were sitting together at the cafeteria, a large room the size of my apartment.

We were sitting together because her boyfriend, Octavian was absent today.

Otherwise I would have been sitting alone.

"Is Luke beating you again?"

I cursed, Rachel knew me so well.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a yes.

"Come on Rach…"

She grumbled and fiddled with her sandwich

"You shouldn't let him beat you.. I mean you didn't steal his car."

It was my turn to be surprised. "Have you been stalking me?"  
She rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't, what kind of friend would I have been?"  
That was a good point.

I put my apple down and muttered,

"Yeah… alright, but please don't do that again… now if you excuse me, I have swimming practice.. unfortunately for me, Luke is my team captain."  
Rachel winced

"Um yikes… Oh also why do you have swimming practice right after lunch?"  
"There's a meet tomorrow" I said  
"Oh" Rachel whispered.

She tried an encouraging smile "Good luck.. just remember that.."  
"That what?" I said, I bit too aggressive for my taste.

She paled "Nothing"

 _Rachel can be really weird sometimes._

I headed to the swimming pool, a bit uneasy of what was going to happen.

At that moment, I saw Annabeth sneak a guilty glance at me.

And I hated her for that.

 **Alright… I tried to make it a bit long… but don't worry if this is short.. I'll slowly increase the length of each chapter.**

 **Please leave some reviews!**

 **IILoveII**


	3. liars and victims

**Wow! Look at me, updating everyday!**

 **Well, I was just looking through my previous chapters and I realized I need more detail… so here is the third chapter!**

 _Chapter 3_

Annabeth's P.O.V

 _His expression was so full of hatred; I could have sworn that if hate was a drop of water, I would be drowning in it._

Oh god.. Percy was really getting into my mind.

First I saved his life and now he acts as if I'm some creature from the Underworld.

I absolutely felt sick when I was around him.

But as I walked towards the swimming pool with my friends, I had a flashback of him, wrapped up in bandages and giving me that lop-sided grin.

Which was totally not adorable.

I shook my head and focused on getting to the pool.

Drew was at the head, and I was on her immediate right, with Silena on her left.

"So… did you hear about how Reyna is in _love_ with Jason?" Drew piped.

I nodded absently

"Oooh.. Reyna is never going to get him… I mean she's so serious and not funny at all! I mean.. Piper would suit him…" Silena murmured.

I snorted "Jason is boring… Piper is so not good for him… but as they say… opposites attract."

Drew laughed

"It's not the same concept in love hon… but again I'm getting really desperate…"  
Drew was single but me and Silena were taken.

I sighed as we entered the pool.

My dim mood was immediately lightened up when I saw Luke.

He was shirtless, and I giggled at him.

"Hi, babe!" I squealed, pecking him on his cheek.

Silena ran and hugged Beckendorf, her boyfriend.

Drew huffed and stormed over to the bleachers, obviously jealous.

Well, I couldn't blame her, me and Silena had pretty amazing boyfriends.

And what did she have? Oh that's right, nothing.

I carefully walked up the bleachers with Silena, trying not to scratch my heels.

We both sat down together, laughing at Drew's angry face.

But my smile wiped off as soon as I saw Percy walk into the swimming pool room.

He was glaring at Luke, but fear was clearly seen in his eyes.

 _Oh… he wasn't lying…_

My heart was racing as he walked towards Luke, fists clenched.

"Great Percy, just on time… we're planning to race each other."

Luke's eyes had a strange gleam, threatening, cold and very dangerous.

Percy headed for the locker room, seething.

I fiddled with my bun and waited for the boys to start.

About 5 minutes later, Percy emerged from the locker, wearing no shirt or bandages, exposing his purple and red bruises.

Luke's face turned red with fury.

"Alright." He said, gritting his teeth. "Let's start."

The boys raced by two people at once, with the remaining teenagers cheering… but only Percy remained silent.

After about 15 minutes, the only people remaining were Percy and Luke.

I stared intently.

"3…2…1… GO!" the boys chanted.

Luke and Percy took off.

They were neck to neck, sometimes Luke was ahead, sometimes Percy.

Near the end of the race, Percy gave one more burst of energy and…

He won.

Luke lost.

Luke never lost… I could imagine his anger as they hopped out of the pool.

Forcefully smiling, Luke shook his hand awkwardly and whispered something in his ear.

Percy's eyes widened.

They both headed towards the locker room.

By this point I was losing my mind, was Luke different than what he seemed?

Me, Silena and Drew gracefully stepped down from the bleachers.

As soon as I set one foot on the ground, I heard a scream that was definitely not Luke.

Luke rushed put, yelling for help.

All boys ran in, me and my friends followed closely behind.

I peeked in, blood rushing to my face and my hands feeling clammy.

There was Percy, lying on the floor, blood rushing out of his lip.

Seeing blood made me sick, so I rushed out, ignoring my senses.

Tears blurred my vision, and the voices of my friends got quieter and quieter.

My brain was screeching to help Percy… but why should I? I wasn't anyone's servant.

So instead I ran. My eyes now dry and my heart filled with fury.

 _I will never speak to him… never..ever again._

But I felt like I was being pulled by two forces, my old self and my new one.

I was stuck in the middle, disagreeing and agreeing to everyone and no one.

Trapped.

 _And this is all Percy's fault…_

 **Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter. I think it ended the way I wanted, Annabeth confused and furious. I can't wait to write more!** **  
\- IILoveII**


	4. The power of a Rumor

**Hi! I see I got some reviews.. thanks a lot!**

 **And I will try to write more paragraphs.. :/**

 **Alright.. here's chapter 4!**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Percy's P.O.V._

 _The last beautiful thing I saw was her face… filled with worry and guilt…and as fate peeled my vision off of her, I actually thought that she wasn't that bad…_

Great…

I was lying in the nurse's office, holding an ice bag on my bruises while sitting on the edge of the bed. Dammit… that Luke told the nurse that the slipped and fell… thrice. The nurse looked baffled when she examined my injuries… probably thinking how I could be that stupid. I wasn't stupid… Luke was. He had beaten me… no, not just for the race but also for his car… "Curse you Luke." I muttered softy, enough so that the nurse couldn't hear. Apparently the 30 year old nurse had sharp ears. "What did you say dear?" Her eyes were a painfully bright blue, with braided brown hair falling just beyond her shoulders. I cleared my throat "Um… nothing ma'am" She frowned, her eyes having a strange greedy gleam directed towards me. "Alright, then"

I walked slowly towards my locker, wincing at every step. "Percy?" a distant voice croaked

 _Annabeth…_

"What do you want?" I growled. She was about 10 feet away from me, a concerned look pasted on her face. She looked so perfect, her figure was neither too wide nor thin, her blonde hair, which looked natural, was in a bun, but I wished they were down in those perfect curls of hers. Her facial features were soft, delicate, small nose arched eyebrows, high cheekbones and full lips. The only thing scary about her was those eyes. They reminded me of a cloudy day after a drought, people laughing for the rain. But they could be scary too, like a stormy hurricane that rips away houses, claims lives and causes humanity to fall on their knees.

But her anger, her determination had faded over the years in high school. I could barely admit to myself that I had watched her during the freshman year, those gray eyes darting here and there, her messy ponytail, the curls that refused to stay in the rubber band swishing mesmerizingly, and the way she moved, sturdy, full of strength. I remember that she always carried a book around her, reading. But as I looked at her now, I realized she had not been saved from the horrors of girls. Her stupid friends changed her, encouraged her to wear makeup, tighter dresses and high heels.

They had changed her in the worst way possible

"Look, if you don't want to get beaten up by Luke, you have to get evidence! I mean I can't do anything." She cried, clearly frustrated. I gave her one of my best glares that scared anyone off, which involved me looking from under my eyebrows and frowning. Sure enough, she backed off, her heels making a tapping noise on the floor. Anger bubbled from me, I wanted to snatch up those heels and smack her with them. "You let him beat me! I mean I thought you had changed when you let me ride in your car… but I guess I was wrong!" I yelled. Her fear was replaced by anger. "I saved your damned life! Aren't you at least grateful enough for that?" I felt blood rush to my cheeks, one thing hadn't changed. She always won a fight. The anger subsided to guilt and I stepped closer to her, ignoring the blush that was creeping up my cheeks.

"I… I'm really sorry…" Her stormy gray eyes cooled down to the color of liquid mercury. "Stay away from me, Jackson… and learn how to take care of yourself… I'm not your friend… I won't always come to take care of you… what happened in the morning was fate… unlucky fate." Her tone stung me, sending needles to my heart. I stared at my shoes as she left, leaving me to grasp the last bit of her melodious voice.

 _I'm not your friend…_

That's right… we weren't…

Mrs. Dodds was giving a lecture about the field trip (which I thought we were too old for) to the planetarium, where we had to write a boring essay about any astronomy theory we liked. Soon enough, the last bell rung, and I sped off, grabbed my back pack, skateboard and coat and bounded out of school before Mrs. Dodds could say, "You are dismissed" I was slipping away from school when I heard Rachel yell behind me, "Wait for me, you ass!" I skidded to a stopped and turned to see Rachel running behind me. As soon as she caught up to me, I started again on my skateboard, but more slowly so Rachel could catch.

"Um.. you know that some girl saw you and Annabeth yelling at each other and this rumor is spreading that well…"

"Well what?" I said, immediately blushing at the thought that someone saw me and Annabeth together… alone. "That she wanted to date you and cheat Luke but you said no and you both started arguing." I suddenly stopped. "Who...who said that?" "Drew." Rachel said softly, not meeting my eyes. "That... b-… how could she have thought that me and Annabeth could even possibly _date?_ Rachel shrugged"She mentioned that you were… hot?" I laughed, not feeling particularly funny. "Right… next time, she could even call me smart." I then frowned at her. "How do you know all of this?" "Rumors spread fast." She whispered "Also why did she have to say that Annabeth.. liked me?" "Well, when Annabeth and Drew became friends, they both liked Luke… a lot. They even had cat fights. But eventually, Annabeth won Luke's heart, leaving Drew jealous. So she's single and ever since she saw you clearly, it was love at first sight for her, and to make Luke jealous… she spread this rumor, hoping that she gets revenge." She glanced at me, amused. "Yeah… its really dramatic." "Oh yeah.." I muttered. She gave me a warm smile, and for once today I felt truly happy.

But that's when I thought,

 _Luke thinks I'm stealing his girl.._

Oh… no…

 **Alright.. that's where I'm ending it.**

 **Thank you so much for those kind and amazing reviews.. so expect more… and please leave even more reviews!**


	5. Falling and crashing

**Thank you for the reviews! And I guess you're right… no one is ever too old for field trips!** **  
Ok I've planned this chapter out so I hope it doesn't go haywire!**

 **Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Annabeth's_ _P.O.V._

 _It was a week after me and Percy met… but it wasn't 'out of sight out of mind' for me…_

I scowled looking at the sky. I swore, if it rained on my newly straightened hair… Silena sighed. "I wished it snowed…" I frowned at her. "You like snow?

She shrugged "Um yeah…" I snorted. "Kids like snow."

She stared down at her heels. I didn't know what was wrong with her… she shouldn't be easily butt hurt.

Suddenly, I heard the squeal of tyres.

The bus slowly approached the pavement, where all 10th grade students were standing.

"God… I _really_ hope it doesn't rain" I muttered, as I stepped into the bus.

The ride to the planetarium was boring. No gossip, no rumors… nothing.

Unfortunately, Luke was absent today because of a fever. I was really suspicious when he called because he didn't sound sick.

I huffed when I saw Drew sitting with Percy, flirting with him. Of course, Percy was oblivious to her teasing remarks. When we arrived at the planetarium, Drew was still clinging onto Percy, when suddenly he gave Drew a scary-as-hell glare, which made Drew scatter off.

I giggled, seeing Drew rush off, her face red and her fists clenched.

She poked my arm and said,

"That sexy teenager is scary!"

I nearly gagged when Drew called him 'sexy' "He is so not… sexy."

"Of course he his! His dreamy aquamarine eyes…I bet everyone falls for him just because of his eyes! I even saw gold in them!" Drew protested.

I shook my head

"Nope, I hate that boy's guts, so don't even talk about him."

Drew muttered something under her breath and took off.

I caught up with Silena, whose boyfriend was absent as well.

Funny coincidence.

"Hey Silena! Do you know why your boyfriend is absent today?"  
She glanced at me, with a strangely guilty look on her face.

My smile melted away.

"Wha-what's wrong?"  
Silena attempted a smile, which she failed greatly and said,

"Nothing!"

Her voice was an octave higher than usual.

I stared at her expression, hoping that it might reveal something.

It didn't.

"Ok then…uh anyway… do you follow fashonistaTutorialsxX on instagram?

[ **Author's note- This account is not real]**

Her face immediately brightened.. and looked relieved.

"Yeah! Did you see her recent post? Oh wow… that nail hack was amazing!" she said  
"Yes it was totes spectacular… I even tried it myself!" I exclaimed.

We continued to chat like that all the way to the grand planetarium… with its arched doorways and beautiful design and…

Wait what was I doing?

I don't like architecture… did I?

I ignored my baffled thoughts as me and Silena continued to talk about what lipstick matched orange the best.

And I ignored Percy staring at me with those piercing blue-green eyes of his… his face filled with shock and horror.

I dissolved myself into me and Silena's conversation… not caring about anyone or anything else.

The planetarium was large and open, with models of different planets hanging from the ceiling.

I was difficult for me to stop staring at the little inscriptions about the fascinating wonders of the universe… the strimg theory..dark matter…

Oh wow… I was drooling.

Yikes.

I gave the tour guide, a stout plump woman with overly done make up my famous eye roll.

Me, Silena and Drew made fun of her behind our backs, and when she scolded us, we gasped and directed the blame to a group of geeks.

Ah yes… life was good.

The guide paired us in groups of two to 'explore' the planetarium.

I recalled my early childhood memories, before my attempt to run away.

I always came here every weekend and I had learned all of the writing in this place by heart.

I begged for the guide to group me with Silena or Drew but it was our mistake that we annoyed her, so she paired me up with… with that kelp filled Percy.

No!

I glared at the guide with disgust as we headed out together into the vast place of knowledge, leaving Silena and Drew grouped together… hell, Rachel was even paired up with her stupid boyfriend Octavian!

I gritted my teeth as I led Percy upstairs, cursing inside my mind.

Percy looked equally unhappy as we walked through the hallway of theories, which presented all of the logical unsolved theories so far, with a detailed description about them and an accurate fun model just to spark little kid's minds.

Percy had stuffed his hands into his pockets, leaving a reasonable space between us.

We walked slowly, Percy copying a few names and words into his notebook.

"Hurry up… I want to get this over with" I grumbled. "You know this isn't a team project.. you have to write your own separate essay." He answered.

I sighed.

"Whatever."

I couldn't help but peek at his notebook, only to find messily scrawled words which I could barely understand. I caught myself repeating the description from which the words belonged to softly.

"The String theory was developed by…"

Percy gave me his lop-sided grin.

I frowned at him.

"What?"  
"Looks like you've been here before… like a lot of times… enough to learn all of these inscriptions."  
I rolled my eyes

"You figured it out genius."

 _Stop revealing things about your previous life, Annabeth!_

He guessed my expression and stopped talking.

Smart boy.

We stopped at the railing, the both of us looking over the vast space of knowledge.

"Uh… look Annabeth.. I'm sorry for our spat the other day…"  
I waved my hand at him

"No apologies required… although I still hate your guts."

"Ok?" Percy murmured.

And as I looked at him, I realized Drew wasn't wrong.

His eyes really were to die for… a playful light sea-green with slight gold flecks in them. He had nice features, a sharp jaw line, a hooked nose and messy dark hair.

But of course, this was nothing compared to Luke.

We both awkwardly stood together, staring at the models of planets. We were both just turning from the calm atmosphere when I heard a high-pitched scream.

Oh no…

 _Silena._

I cried out at horror as I rushed back to the railing, hearing a loud snap, followed by several other snaps. And one by one, the heavy planet models came crashing down.

I didn't realize I was leaning too far off the railing. My grip went slack as I tilted forward. My mind was screaming as I fell off, but suddenly feeling warm hand wrap around my waist.

My head knocked against the railing and my vision instantly black.

"Annabeth!"

A pair of hands were now creeping up my shoulders, I heard heavy breathing beside my ear.

And the last thing I heard before everything went silent was Percy's outraged voice, teachers screaming and the pounding of footsteps on the tile floor that my 8 year old feet once stepped on…

 **Please don't get mad for the cliff-hanger! I'll update soon enough.. by then, please leave more reviews and guesses about what happens next!**

 **IILoveII**


	6. Terror of a tragedy

**Hello and thanks for the spectacular reviews! I've decided I will update once in a week because my exams are coming up. Gotta study!**

 **Alright… Chapter 6!  
**

_**Chapter 6**_

 _Percy's P.O.V._

 _She was standing so close to me.. so close that I could smell her fragrance of lilies and jasmine… or it could be her perfume…_

Well, that electrifying moment was over and it was replaced by a atmosphere of chaos and destruction.

The ground was shaking now. I held Annabeth close, even though I felt my cheeks turn tomato red.

I was kind of thankful that she was unconscious.

I was smart enough to know that this was an earthquake. I also knew that it wasn't safe to stay up here.

The ground was really violent now; it wasn't just the noise but also the cracks that were starting to form on the tile floor. Adrenaline rushed through me as I stood from my crouched position and ran down the stairs, carrying Annabeth bridal style with me.

As soon as I placed my foot on the ground floor, Annabeth screamed and tumbled out of my hands onto the floor.

"What the..the hell?" She said breathlessly.

She glared at me

"Were you carrying me?"  
I shrugged

"Well duh, was I supposed to _drag_ you down the steps?  
Her eyes were wild now, taking in the entire situation

People were screaming and were trying to bustle out of the building.

The model planets had fallen down.. on someone.

Oh no.

I ignored Annabeth as I rushed to help the poor person stuck underneath the model of mars.

Annabeth stood on my side, helping me push the model off of the person, clearly a girl.

After great effort, we got the model off of the person.

Annabeth wailed.

"SILENA!"

She crouched down, sobbing on the lifeless, bloody teenager.

She quickly stood up, tears streaming down her face.

I immediately dragged Silena out of her own pool of blood.

I knelt down and felt her pulse.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"She's alive."

She was alive, but barely being able to hand onto her life.

I carried Silena out of the now empty planetarium, with Annabeth following behind me, sniffing softly.

Couldn't she just help a bit?  
Well, it didn't matter anyway; I could carry Silena just fine.

Outside of the destroyed planetarium were a few ambulances and several mobs of people, including the entire 10th grade of our school.

Several girls rushed to help Silena, most of them crying.

I left Silena with the girls who were now dragging her to an ambulance.

I sat on the ledge of a fountain, water splashing onto my back.

It was relieving… until I saw Annabeth.

Her face had streams of black running from her eyes. Ugh… her and her stupid mascara… or whatever makeup product caused black tears.

"Th-there were 4 casualitites… Octavian, a 5 year old kid, some woman and another person from 10th."  
I stared at my shoes, wanting to hurl at the sight of blood on my shoes.

"I-I have nothing to say."

Her eyebrows shot up, although she was still shaken, her eyes lit up with a strange curiosity.\

"Did you hear that snap? That could only have been caused by some blade.. and… and…"

I stared at her.

"When the famous, popular Annabeth become Annabeth the nerd?"

She blushed and giving me a nasty glare, turned away to go to Drew, leaving me alone.

The only feeling I knew the most.

Finally, after half an hour or so, the teachers herded all of us students back to the buses, two presences missing.

I took a seat purposely far from Annabeth.

The air was filled with muffled sobs and soft murmurs about death.

Before I knew it, the engine of the bus and the quiet whispers lulled me to sleep.

I was awoken by the sudden jolt of the bus.

I drowsily stood up, nearly tripped over myself once and took off from the bus.

I had been trying to block all of the negative thoughts and whispers in my mind that could send me crashing down into a bottomless pit of despair.

Rachel's boyfriend was dead, a five year old, who had a whole life to live was dead.

All because of an earthquake.

The mood of the class was dim as everyone collected their backpacks and coats and headed out of school.

Rachel rushed off without saying a word to me.

But I could easily tell she needed no words of encouragement. She was strong, and I trusted that she could handle herself.

Annabeth gave me a wry glance as she passed me.

I didn't know what that meant.

I decided to walk back home… which was a ridiculously bad choice.

Luke and Beckendorf were standing a few feet away from me, their backs facing me.

They didn't notice me at first but just as I was about to slip away, Luke grabbed my arm and tugged me close.

I resisted at first, but realizing he wasn't going to hit me I let myself be dragged into their converstation.

I didn't know why but I felt strange, like moments before a person confesses something.

"Why did you drag Percy here?" Beckendorf rumbled.

I was surprised that he remembered my name.

"Ah.. he's going to help us." Luke sneered.

"I'm not going to help you in anything." I growled.

"Oh… but you are…" Luke whispered in my ear.

Suddenly, something hit my head, and everything went dark.

 **Ah, another cliff-hanger… THANK YOU SO MUCH again for those kind reviews and expect more!**

 **Don't forget the reviews!**

 **-IILoveII**


	7. Secrets almost revealed

**Wow! 20 reviews? Might not seem much but it's pretty good for me.**

 **Also, thank you LibbySlaysTheUniverse for your feedback. And yes… what happened in the last chapter was dramatic, but I titled the story under romance and drama, duh. Also Percy does stand up for himself in this chapter… don't worry!**

 **Also, I'm going to start a Caleo story too…**

 **Just trying to multitask here ;)**

 **Also, I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter! Exams are going on lately….**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

I honestly had no words of what happened the other day. Sure, it was scary but I felt a strange sense of gratitude towards Percy…he had in fact saved my life. But the feeling of his hands creeping up my waist made me flush. And I shouldn't have let myself think of him like that… stupid me. Fresh snow carpeted the ground. Icicles hung on the branches of trees, the dark brown shooting against the snow. It was beautiful, but it wasn't enough to freshen my mood.

It was an average journey to school, the landscape sweeping away and me staring out of the window, mentally slapping myself whenever I thought of Percy.

Gods… what have I done by allowing Percy into my life?

I said nothing as I walked with Drew, silently shedding tears at the thought of poor Silena having to be wrapped up in bandages, stuck in an uncomfortable position. I ignored Percy completely when Drew dragged me to flirt with him.

She snapped at me when I didn't cooperate. I ignored her and instead headed to class without so much of a glance towards Drew. I could hear her complaining about how ignorant I was, but I was too bitter with embarrassment to yell back at her.

Thankfully, Percy wasn't here but Luke was absent…again.

I glanced at a scrawny boy with a beefy attitude joking with Calypso, a pretty girl with large almond eyes and light brown hair highlighted with a bit of red. She had a quite unfortunate name however. I was pretty sure the boy's name was Leo.

I continued staring at them; their loud conversation that had consisted of mainly insults had turned into a quiet speech with a lot of flirting.

I was fascinated with their immediate change. I knew Leo was a very mischievous teenager, who had lead most of the major pranks and was constantly flirting with girls.

But as I watched him, instead of the smooth lines he had delivered to girls with pretty faces arousing from his mouth, his words were broken and his cheeks were pink against his tanned skin, which looked quite odd on the rebel.

It made my heart melt… I had to post this on facebook

I slipped out my phone and secretly clicked a photo of the two. I was about to post this when I decided against it. They deserved to have a relationship in peace… without gossip. (As if Leo would ever get a girlfriend with a body so scrawny.)  
To my surprise, Calypso leaned in and kissed Leo on the cheek, making both of them blush.

I was really sweet, and I thought that maybe all relationships didn't crash in the first few weeks.

The teacher suddenly stormed in, leaving everyone scrambling to their seats.

And as the lecture started, nothing could stop me from posting on Facebook. I greedily typed in the words and posted an update, deciding against a picture.

'Leo and Calypso? That scrawny person could never get that girl!'

I felt no regret posting it, in this large school; couples were rare, despite the number. There were only 3 couples, me and Luke, Silena and Beckendorf and Rachel and Octavian.

Well, make that two… Ocatavian died in yesterday's incident. I was glad that Rachel was suffering, considering what she had done to me. Anyway, if Leo even managed to capture Calypso's heart, it would cause a lot of commotion, being one of the three couples in the entire school. After I had neatly printed a few notes, (obviously not my own.) the bell suddenly rung. Before rushing to P.E., there was a crackle and then a booming voice filling the room.

"All students report to the auditorium, I repeat, all of the students report to the auditorium." Many students groaned but nevertheless, everyone sulked towards the large auditorium.

The auditorium was vast. It had red carpet and movie style seats that even reclined. Up in the front of the room, there was a large stage.

The principal stood in the middle of the stage, as still as a statue, her face revealing no emotion.

Drew had seemed to have forgiven me for our little spat earlier before and even snickered at my joke about the principal. I smoothened my skirt and rolled my eyes as the principal started a long, drawling speech about yesterday's incident.

I spotted Rachel sniffle and Percy put an arm around her, hugging her slightly.

I forced my eyes to dart away from the two of them and stared at my nails which were in need of a manicure.

About an hour later, all of the students departed, the atmosphere glum and depressed.

Our next period was free, so we headed to the FPR, or the free period room, a horrible name.

I was alone. Drew didn't have a free period, so I was stuck with myself. I was looking down as I walked, so I didn't notice Percy walk up to me, clearly distracted.

We collided, sending his books flying. I glared at him, not bothering to help him with his books. He stood up slowly, having an equally menacing glare at me. But his eyes were weary instead, like he didn't like seeing me.

"Get away from me you idiot." He growled, suddenly aggressive.

I was surprised with his action and ignored the pounding of my heart when I realized I was close enough to see the furious gleams of gold in his sea-green eyes.

I swallowed once, all of my anger draining away, only to be replaced with fear. He grabbed my hand and pulled close, so that his lips were near my ear.

"You don't know what's awaiting you, so its better you stay out of my way." He whispered, his tone still angry.

I yanked my hand away from him, considering the option of slapping him.

"What's wrong with you? I mean, you're too weak to stand up for yourself… that's not my fault!" "Watch me stand up against him… I've learned…" He muttered.

And he left me, mystery clouding between us, making me feel bewildered.

"Yeah! I'll catch up with you later Drew." I called out to Drew as we exited the school.

My eyes scanned the corridor, hoping to find Percy, which was stupid because I didn't even like him.

I ran outside and suddenly found him, standing far away with two hooded figures. I figured they were talking about something private so I walked cautiously behind them.

I crouched behind the bushes and sneaked close enough so that I could hear them

"I'm not going to do it." Percy murmured. The big and burly figure grunted

"What?"

It was obviously Beckendorf… but what was he doing here?

The smaller, more familiar figure leaned towards Percy and spoke,

"Ah… but you know the consequences..."

I nearly choked.

It was Luke

Percy's steely glance took in the both figures.

"I don't care… what _can_ you do? All I have to do is tell Annabeth and…."

Luke grabbed Percy by the collar and yelled,

"Don't you dare tell Annabeth! Or..or I'll do something worse!."

Percy rolled his eyes "What has she done to you anyway?"

"SHE RUINED MY LIFE!" he screamed. Percy turned pale and responded in a shaky voice,

"I'm still not doing it."

Without warning, Percy tackled Luke, punched him a few times for a good measure and ran away, Beckendorf chasing him, and Luke behind him, holding his bruised face.

I collapsed to the ground.

Secrets were pouring out… Luke had forgiven me… but he still wanted revenge…

I really hoped my secret didn't spill.

I stood, my knees threatening to buckle under me. Oh no… no.. if the whole school found out then what would happen? And what was Luke asking Percy to do… and what was his consequence?

Most importantly, were certain targeted people in danger?

 **Yep… that's it for now…I'm also going to start the Caleo story too… (Whenever I get time) Also I hope that you're happy that Percy stood up for himself this time.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for all of those amazing reviews!**

 **IILoveII**


	8. Payback

**Hi! I'm sorry for the delay this time but my exams are going on! I rarely get time to write so this chapter is going to be extra long**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **PERCY'S P.O.V**_

For the past few days, it felt like just because of me and Annabeth's meeting, all drama had broken loose.

First, Luke and Beckendorf try to force me to…do something hilariously dangerous.

Next, I spot a flash of curly blonde hair when I fled from Luke and Beckendorf.

Crazy, huh?

I promised myself I would try to stay out of it, but it seems as if Luke and Beckendorf are forcefully trying to make me do their bidding. First, they threaten to spill my secrets..(as if I had any) second, they threatened to hurt Rachel, and now they threaten my mom.

I waved them off; I wasn't going to do anything for them when I suspected that they did something worse than just the average of pushing kids down or stealing lunches.

They might have attempted to kill someone...someone in particular…but they seemed to have failed.

I groaned when the bell rang. It was now P.E.

I had no intention of getting harassed by Luke and his idiot goon squad, but I had been ditching the past few classes and if I didn't go to this one, I might fail P.E.

I grumbled colorful remarks about Luke as I walked to P.E., deliberately going at a slower pace.

The crowd of students that served as my camouflage, filled into the large gym, everyone scattering into different groups, all of them excitedly chattering.

I recalled that today was something special… but I couldn't remember exactly what.

I stared at Annabeth when she walked in. For some reason, I felt little balls shooting around in my stomach

 _Stupid._

I sighed and forced myself to look in the direction of the gym teacher, Coach Hedge. He was just over 5 feet tall, with frightening facial hair and a permanent scowl.

"Listen up cupcakes!" He growled

"Today is the physical test of the year, the most difficult test of the year."

I cursed, no one even told me about it… or maybe I was being ignorant…

And so, Coach Hedge herded us to the several tests that I failed miserably.

I might be good at swimming, but I had just started, and thus I had less muscle as compared to an experienced swimmer.

I stumbled on the obstacle course, fell as I was climbing the rope and lost in the running test.

By the end of P.E., I was sore, sweaty and tired.

I didn't bother to ask Rachel how she did in the exam; she was ignoring me anyway…probably bitter after Octavian's death. I didn't blame her; I would be shattered if…

Whoa… did I just think of _Annabeth?_

I was glad that no one could read my thoughts.

As soon as we entered the cafeteria, I collapsed on the nearest lunch table.

A few girls eyed me with nasty looks, so I glared back at them. They huffed and moved to a new table.

I slowly slurped my juice and tried to spot Annabeth, which was silly.

To my surprise, Annabeth came with none of her friends, and instead, she plopped on the seat in front of me. She wore sunglasses and a cap, maybe as an attempt of disguise to make sure no one saw her sit with me.

"Luke is after me." She whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and you did a terrific job of spying on me yesterday"

She inhaled sharply.

"You s-saw me? What did you hear about me before I… arrived?"

I shrugged.

"Well… Luke mentioned that you did something terrible.. what exactly was the thing you did?"

She narrowed her eyes "That is none of your concern… anyway.. I just came here to warn that.. he's probably serious when he said that he was going to hurt your mom and… Rachel."

Her expression looked bitter when she said Rachel's name, almost like she swallowed something sour.

"Why do you care so much about me?" I muttered.

Her cheeks went red.

"I don't care about you, I just care about Luke and I'm just making sure he doesn't do wrong things… and-"

I laughed.

"Yeah right… anyway, um thanks for warning me about something I already knew…"

Annabeth scowled as she left, muttering something about 'ungrateful' and 'stupid'

She was the one who was ungrateful, I saved her life but she still yelled at me. Some people just never changed.

I stared at her departing the cafeteria, her curly blonde hair swaying in a mesmerizing way. I turned back to my lunch, ignoring the bouncy balls in my stomach, how her face was scrunched with determination and her gray eyes piercing anyone she disliked.

Which probably included me.

I didn't think that Luke would actually hurt the people I cared about… but it seemed to be true.

I sped home, faster than ever. I had to get to my mom fast.

As soon as I reached my apartment, I doubled over and gasped. I staggered to the door, exhausted ad rang the door bell.

My mom opened it with a surprised expression.

"You're home early."

I waved her off, "Yeah, it doesn't matter… anyway, are you fine?"

My mother looked puzzled.

"Yes dear, I'm absolutely alright… what's wrong?"

"Nothing… just a bad feeling." I muttered.  
"Alright then…" She murmured.

I collapsed on my bed in my tiny room. The wall's plaster was peeling off and the room still smelled like alcohol.

My step-father, Gabe had just left a week ago after he got arrested for sexual harassment, but his smell hadn't gone away yet… which was unfortunate.. because I thought I was allergic to stinky, alcoholic and abusive men.

I stared at the ceiling with disgust. Why did Luke want me to hurt Annabeth? What had she done?

Suddenly, I heard a shriek, which sounded awfully like Rachel.

I sprung from my bed and ran to the living room.

My mother was on her knees sobbing. The door was open and lying in front of it was Rachel, blood spurting out of her stomach.

I rushed past my mother and held Rachel. My mother eventually got up and called the police, sobbing in between of words.

Within minutes, I heard the siren of an ambulance. My mind was hazy that moment, all I could think of was that Annabeth was right… Luke did mean business. A few people climbed out of the ambulance, ran up the stairs and carried Rachel back to the truck. I followed them downstairs, all of my senses dim.

 _Luke was really desperate to hurt Annabeth…._

Even if I didn't talk to Rachel much these days, she was still my friend, and the only one I had. I couldn't lose her.

I watched the trucks carry the wounded Rachel to a hospital.

 _Her blood on my hands…because I didn't do what Luke wanted._

I let out a sob. Everyone I cared about was getting hurt because of me. I felt cold and hollow as me and my mother walked to our car to go to the hospital.

"Let's wait for a while, she's probably in the ER right now." My mother suggested, her beautiful face pale.

So we stood outside of the car for about 15 minutes. We could've gone inside, but we were too shocked to do so.

After 15 minutes were up, we prepared to go to the hospital.

I sat in the passenger's seat, while my mom drove. Her hands were shaking. I didn't blame her. We had been living for a week in peace without Gabe… she hadn't expected something this horrible to happen so soon.

I stared ahead, not being able to speak. I made a mental note of what I had to do.

First, I had to squeeze the truth out of Annabeth… about what she had done. Secondly, I had to beat the crap out of Luke and finally… Well, I didn't know what to do then…maybe hope for Luke's punishment? My mother pulled up in front of the hospital. It was easy to guess which hospital she went to because there was only one major hospital in the town.

I got out of the old car and walked to the entrance. The hospital was huge. Even though it was beautiful from the outside, the inside of the hospital was serious and gloomy, not really appropriate for a hospital.

I cleared my throat and walked up to the receptionist.

"Um.. I'm looking for a patient… Rachel Dare?"

The receptionist straightened when she saw me. She couldn't have been more than 20. She flashed a toothy grin

"Ah yes… Rachel Elizabeth Dare… she's in room 4-A."

I frowned. "Where is that?"  
She stood and pointed to the hall on my left."

"Right there, sweetie."

My mother and I strolled in the hall, looking for room 4-A  
"Here it is." She whispered.

I peered inside of the small window on the door and saw that there was a nurse inside, checking the IV. She was in her mid 30's at the most. She could've been pretty, but there was a permanently startled expression on her face.

She walked outside and said that we could go inside.  
I hesitantly walked inside, my mother trailing behind me.

"If you need some time alone with her, I'll be right outside."

My face felt hot after seeing my mother's sneaky smile.

"Mom, she's just my friend-"

"Alright, alright." She murmured as she walked out of the room with a goofy grin on her face. Sometimes my mom could be really embarrassing.

I peered at Rachel's sickly face. There was nothing much I could do, really.

I was about to leave when I heard her gasp.

"Percy!"  
I turned around so quickly, that I almost fell.

"Percy…L-Luke he.."

"I know." I mumbled.

Her face was tired, and she looked 10 years older than she really was.

"Luke told me that.. it was because of you… that I-"

A wave of guilt washed over mea

"Yes Rachel, he asked me to do… something and if I didn't do that task, he would hurt you."  
"That's horrible!" she cried.

She sighed once and said,

"If you meet him tomorrow…"

She dropped the volume of her voice,

"kill him."

I nodded, not sure if she was kidding or not.  
"Rachel, I-"

She passed out before I could finish my sentence.  
At that moment, I felt more confused than I had ever felt before. I felt angry with Luke, grateful for Annabeth warning me, and worried for Rachel, even though she was ignoring me lately.

Most importantly, I felt guilt… for not being able to protect my friends.

And as I left the room, I realized I wanted revenge… but first, I needed the truth.

 **So, sorry for the dramatic ending, but I feel like it had to be done. In the next chapter, you will find about Annabeth and the horrible thing she had done.**

 **REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

 **Thanks for reading!  
\- IILoveII ****  
**


	9. The secrets are spilled

**OMG SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A RIDICULOUSLY LONG TIME!**

 **HERE'S CHAPTER 9!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Annabth's P.O.V.**_

Just my luck.

Persassy Jackson had just sat on my seat with a very demanding face. I glared at him, trying to find out what he wanted.

"Tell me everything." He muttered, an expression full of rage on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, tell me every single thing about what you did that broke Luke."

I crossed my arms, furious.

"Why the hell should I tell you?"  
"Because," he gritted his teeth.

"Luke fucking shot Rachel!" he hissed.

 _What?!_

I nearly bit my tongue when I said,

"Why did he do that?"  
Of course I knew why, but I wanted to know how much he knew.

"Ah, he asked me to… hurt you.. even kill you… but he didn't tell me why. You… you were right, he wasn't kidding when he threatened my mother and Rachel.. and now, because of you, my mother could die!"

I sighed. My brain was exploding, telling me to run away, as I did millions of times, but I was determined to spill the truth.

Holding my secret inside was rotting me from the inside.

"I… I um"

"Go on." He prompted.

"Uh, when I was in middle school, Luke used to…"

"Hmm?" 

"He used to sexually abuse me."

"Are you lying? Or are you joking.. or.." he muttered.

"I'm not! Who would even lie about such things?!" I snapped.

He gulped. "Okay.. go on."

I closed my eyes, thinking of the horrible day when Luke approached me with a 15 inch long knife, a face filled with a maniac expression. I remembered the hot pain that ran through my arm and I remembered that there was blood everywhere, and I was screaming, the entire room was filled with screams that day.

"And, one day, he.. he cut me.. with a knife, here…"

I hesitated before rolling up my sleeve, showing the large scar that ran from my shoulder to wrist.

Calling the scar large was an understatement.

Percy inhaled sharply when he saw it, his eyes filled with sympathy. He did something that surprised me, he trailed his fingers on my scar, up to my elbow, where he apparently noticed what he was doing.

He blushed and quickly stuffed his fingers inside of his pocket.

When he touched me, I felt shaky and my skin was immediately filled with goose bumps.

 _ **[A/N**_ __ _ **This is when it all started ;)]**_

"I… I don't know what to say."

I looked down.

My eyes were filling with tears, clouding my vision.

"He threatened me not to tell anyone, but… I told my best friend.. and mysteriously, she died of poisoning the next day."

Percy was shocked.

"How did he get away with this!?"  
I shrugged helplessly.

"We have to do something…"

"We can't!" I said, raising my voice.

"If we do anything about is, he always hurts the people I care about!"

A small smirk crept up his face.

"You care about me?"

"I was referring to my friends and family." I grumbled, my cheeks turning red.  
I quickly lowered my voice.

'Luke told me that if I become his boyfriend, then he wouldn't hurt my friends and family."

"Oh…"

"Are you happy now? You just put yourself in danger by making me tell you!" I said.

"Hey, I just wanted to help."

"Whatever." I muttered.

I got up from my lunch seat and was about to leave when Percy grabbed my hand.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Its going to be fine, I'll help you get through this."  
I shivered, feeling Percy's warm hand, that's when I remembered I already had a 'boyfriend.'

"Don't be stupid, it was my mistake I told my bestie."

"Are you crazy? He's the one who hurt you." He said as if explaining the ABC's to a baby.

I sighed and stared into Percy's sea-green eyes, almost drowning in them, they were so beautiful.

I tried to snap myself out of my trance.

I gently pulled my hand from his grasp.

"Fine.. I have an idea.. but.. it will require some acting…"

He leaned forward, suddenly interested.

"What is the plan?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Alright, sorry it's a bit short… but I had to update.**_

 _ **You'll get a brief view of their plan in the next chapter… try to guess what it is!**_

 _ **Those who waited for me to update, thanks a lot for staying and not hating me!  
-IILoveII **_


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hello! This isn't a chapter just an author's note that I'm going to be rewriting the 8** **th** **chapter because it didn't follow the original story plot. I'll be updating it by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.**

 **-IILoveII**


	11. the plan (UPDATED)

**FINALLY I GOT TIME!**

 **How I won the game of love~ Chapter 10**

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

I never expected a story from Annabeth..

I figured she would run away or probably slap me from asking, but she told me everything.

And it was not what I expected at all.

I figured that she would tell a silly story about how Luke fell in love with Annabeth and she was forced to be his girlfriend.

I never expected a story about she was abused… um sexually.

She told me a plan, and as she was telling it, I couldn't help but notice that some of her true self was returning.

I hope I could change her back to her original self… she was amazing that way, smart, fearless, witty and incredibly, incredibly, beautiful without the makeup.

Whoops… did I actually call her beautiful and amazing?

Right, time to shut my brain up.

I slammed my dull locker and peeked at Annabeth and Luke.

Annabeth was yelling at him and Luke was too, Annabeth was a pretty good actress, she actually looked like she was angry at him… for possibly cheating on her.

Yeah, that was pretty much phase one, for Annabeth to break up with Luke.

They were arguing like crazy, in fact, a whole group had surrounded them, gaping at the two.

Annabeth finally huffed and marched towards me.

"Right, i accused him of cheating me with Drew, which is pretty convincing scince they have been.. hanging together a lot."

My eyebrows shot up.

Your aren't actually jealous of him... are you?"

Her cheeks flushed red.

"Seriously Percy? Is your head filled with seaweed or something?"

"Not your best insult." I retorted.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever seaweed brain."

* * *

A week later, they were still arguing, and one day, I heard them yell at each other _very_ loudly, i mean, louder than before.

"ANNABETH! I'M SERIOUS, THERE WAS NOTHING BETWEEN US!"

"I HATE YOU! WE'RE OVER LUKE!" Annabeth screamed, and students around her gasped, as if they were some dramatic show on T.V.

She stormed over to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Luke. I flinched from the touch, but I didn't protest.

"Ok.. phase one over…" She said, her voice shaky.

I frowned and leaned down, staring at her.

"You're fine right? I mean… you didn't actually care about that goon…"

"N-no.. of course not… it's just.. I'm worried that… he'll hurt you and my family before we get to phase two.."

I gave her a small smile.

"You still care about me?"

"No!" she yelled, glaring at me.

I never really considered how tall she was.. but she was only a few inches shorter than me… and so she had to tilt her head to look at me.

It was then I realized how close we were… just a few inches.

I cleared my throat and stepped away from her.

She too, seemed a bit flustered.

"So… when so we so phase 2?" I asked.

"In a week or so.. um.. I'll tell you." She answered in a low voice.

"Um so.. bye?"

She didn't answer me back as she left… leaving me with a few books in one hand and a sense of embarrassment.

 ** _A week later..._**

I was sitting in math class, my worst subject. The teacher was drawling on about algebra while i thought of Annabeth.

Uh, i meant her plan, not Annabeth herself.

(although i did think about that sometimes.)

I stared at my book and took random notes for what seemed like eternity when the bell rang.

Thank the gods.

I sped out, spotting Annabeth and grabbing her arm to seperate her from her clique of girls.

She yelped, whirled around and glared at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"I just wanted to ask-"

"Not now." She muttered, her eyes turning to the direction of her friends and back to me again.

I wasn't that stupid to not get the message.

"Yeah... I'm, s-sorry..."

"Go away seaweed brain." she grumbled, turning back to her friends, probably telling them how annoying i was.

 _ **About 30 minutes later...**_

"Right." she muttered to me, when i was passing her to lunch.

"What?" I whispered, a bit harsher than i intended.

"Now... we do phase two."

I nodded, noticing the nervous flicker in her eyes, probably about how we were going to pull this off.

"After lunch, meet me in this hallway." she said.

"Okay... miss leader..."

She rolled her eyes and stormed off to the cafeteria.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate on my lunch, my stomach too sick with anxiety to eat, even on a pizza day.

I frowned at my lunch, and after a minute, i decided to wrap it in aluminum foil and eat it later.

(hey you never throw away pizza.)

I mentally cursed Luke of the most horrible swear words I could think of. He was such a coward, he hurt Annabeth and Rachel, and he acted so innocent, people would laugh hysterically if i told them the whole story.

Finally the bell rung with a pleasant ding and I walked out of the cafeteria, revising my lines for the little 'act' me and Annabeth we were going to do.

Annabeth and I showed up in the hallway at the same time.

She nodded, indicating we should start now.

"Hey Annabeth." I said, my voice raising so that everyone could hear me in the hallway easily.

She gave me a convincing shy look as she reached me.

"Um, Annabeth." i said, pretending to be nervous. ( which was easy since i already was nervous.)

"Yes?" she said sweetly, more kinder than i thought she could've made her voice.

"I... I've loved you since I've seen you. At first.. it was only your beauty.. but your personality captured my heart.. I-I.."

I nearly gagged at the cheesy lines.

Annabeth interrupted me by placing a finger on my lips. It sent mini-explosions running through my face. The gesture felt so real, I almost forgot that we were acting.

"I love you too Percy." She said, smiling.

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't even have to fake the embarrassment. I was already sure that i was blushing.

I braced myself for the cat-calls, and sure enough, i heard several hoots and cheers. I even spotted Luke glowering at me and Annabeth, leaving me angry and with the need of revenge.

"Well.. phase 2 in compete..." i whispered in her ear.

In response, she laughed shakily, dragging me with her to a much quieter place.

And for once, I let her drag me away from the embarrassment... from Luke and from my anger...

* * *

 **OK I PROMISE I'LL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YOU TOMORROW!**

 **also thank you thank you THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! i know I'm not perfect, but an 8 or 9 or out of 10 is pretty good for me :)**


	12. The winter festival thingy

**Here is the long awaited chapter 11! ( not including the authors note )**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

God.

Acting to be Percy's 'girlfriend' was harder than it looked. He mentioned once that I was a good actress, but that was because of practice… you know.. from being Luke's girlfriend..

Anyway, I couldn't admit it to myself even… but for a _very_ short period of time, I actually liked Luke. All of those feelings vanished as soon as I recalled my memories for Percy.

I felt myself changing the longer I stayed with Percy, I cared less about my looks and focused more on my studies.

Drew kept on insulting me and telling me that I should stay with the nerds and geeks of the school, but I really didn't care. Silena was acting super weird these days. She kept on staring at me guiltily. She didn't talk to me much either.

Well, I suppose that was better than getting bullied by Drew.

"Aw… come on Annabelle… you don't know that Percy is horrible for you?" Drew sneered, as I was walking down the hallway alone, to go and meet Percy.

"Shut up Drew." I muttered.

 _Before I go ballistic on you…_

Drew murmured something under her breath that rhymed with 'witch' and 'ducking glass mole'

 _That's it. You've gone too far._

"What did you say?" I growled, turning to face her, her disgustingly shiny hair gleaming in the light, her eyes glinting murderously.

"Oh… just some words that describe you perfectly…"

My hands wrapped into fists, I stormed towards her, ready to start a fight.

"Woah! Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I swiveled around to face Percy with a nervous expression, but a glint of admiration glinting in his eyes, as if he was silently cheering me on to take down Drew.

He grabbed my both arms and dragged me away from Drew, who herself was laughing.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

I struggled against his grip, but months of swimming made him much stronger than the little scrawny kid I saw in 7th grade.

He turned me so I faced him.

"What's wrong with you Annabeth? You've… changed…"

"I'm fine." I grumbled. "A bit more violent than usual, but fine."

He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Annabeth… you aren't the girly girl anymore.. you're turning back into the crazy smart, dangerous girl I saw before."

 _Dangerous?_ The word echoed in my brain.

I laughed, loosening my insides, unknotting my anger.

"When was I ever dangerous?" I asked between laughs.

He had a tiny, cute smile plastered on his face when he said,

"Believe me, your eyes looked like they had angry, dark clouds in them.. and they could strike anyone down with lightning."

I stopped laughing. Someone would have to really pay attention to me to notice that.

"Stalker." I muttered, a hint of humor in my voice.

Percy's face turned into a color roughly the same shade as that of a beetroot.

"N-no! Of course not! C'mon… everyone knew that in 8th grade."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

He hesitated, for some reason, and then nodded.

I couldn't help but notice how his eyes shone when he talked about me. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he liked me.  
But of course that idea was ridiculous.

I sighed.

"Well then, shall we go to the next class or what?"

 _3 days later_

A few days later, I felt like our plan was working.

Luke wasn't even talking to me, which was good.

I smashed out all of the disappointment as I passed him, completely ignoring him.

Percy reported that Luke was secretly trading some money with Beckendorf, which was strange, because he was supposed to be a good guy.

There was a free period after lunch, so I headed to the library to get ready for the finals in spring. (Percy insisted that it was too early to start studying, but I didn't care.)

Suddenly, the principal's voice blared on the speaker, jolting me out of my book.

"All students report to the auditorium."

I groaned and quickly got up and placed the book back onto its place in one of the many shelves of the giant library, whose walls were painted with cheesy murals and beanbags were scattered on the shaggy blue carpet. The familiarity was so comfortable, I wished I could stay there forever.

I met with Percy and attempted to act like we were a couple by holding his hand. I didn't dare to think about how we never kissed.

In the auditorium, the principal was standing in the center of the stage with a surprisingly happy expression on her face.

"Well, this isn't going to be your average boring assembly.. we are introducing the first annual winter festival!"

As if on cue, a large poster the size of a billboard appeared on the stage, which was hidden by a piece of cloth.

It was decorated tastefully, with snowflakes and glitter and whatnot. In large bold letters, it was written, 'First annual winter festival.' Thankfully it wasn't cheesy.

The principal smiled.

"This event is just like prom! Tickets will be sold for the first thousand students only! This event will take place in two weeks on the same date. We will pass circulars with all the information you need!..."

She drawled on about the event, while I sat there shocked.

Before I knew it, the assembly had ended with a lot of hoots and cheers.

Percy held my hand as we walked out, I noticed the warmth of his hand or the fact I was so close that I could smell the scent of fresh ocean and soap wafting from him.

It was dizzying, being this close to him… but in my head, I knew that it was just an act

Back at home, in my cozy room with a simple bed, a desk in the front of the from and a few dressers, it was a perfect place for me to think about the 'first annual winter festival'

Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing

My bed was comfortable and I was wrapped in a warm red blanket, and I really didn't want to get up.

Nevertheless, I grumbled and got up from my immensely comfortable position and picked up my cell phone

"Yes, who is it?" I made sure that I added an annoyed tone to my voice.

"It's Percy.. and about the winter festival thing…"

I sighed.

"Yes, of course we have to go, it's a pretty major thing, I mean we've never had any event that was similar to prom, the principal said so."

"Yeah I know, so.."

I nearly rolled my eyes.

"Yes seaweed brain, I'll go to the festival thingy with you."

There was silence.

Frustrated, I ended the call and threw my cell phone on the bed.

What was I going to do now?

* * *

 **Sooo... this is the long awaited chapter! I'm not really busy anymore, so I'll update every 3 days or 5 days.. PLEASE REVIEW! :DD**

 **-IILoveII**


	13. The prettiest dress of them all

_**Hello! Long time no see! Well, all your doubts will get cleared in this chapter :D!**_

 _ **How I won the game of love.**_

 _ **Chapter**_

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

 _There's absolutely nothing to worry about.. we can do this._

Right, as if we could get away with this without the obviousness showing. **(A/N obviousness is a word XD)  
** Of course, this ball was a big deal, you couldn't even go to the mall without seeing at least 20 people who were looking for clothes for the ball.

I felt a pinch of anger directed towards Luke because of injuring Rachel so much that she couldn't even go to the ball with her boyfriend.

Well, that is if he was alive.

But I kept on thinking to myself, if she wasn't alive, would I go with her to the ball or would I go with Annabeth? Rachel was my best friend and well Annabeth…

 _Shut up brain._

Yeah, I needed better things to focus on.. such as my outfit..

I decided to search my father's old things.. it was too expensive to buy a new suit

After searching in my father's old things, I finally found a pretty fancy black suit that fit me perfectly. It was almost like a gift from my father who left me…

 _No, stop thinking about him._

I had no idea how I felt about my father.. whenever I thought about him, I only felt emptiness, how he left me when I was only a baby. I could only remember his laughter and voice… nothing else.

My mother told me stories about him sometimes, how they fell in love… and how he left.

And as I gripped the dusty fabric in the cool room, I thought of how it would be like with two full parents, like Annabeth.

 _It doesn't matter. Thinking about him will never help._

I left the room, my thoughts filled with feelings that I failed to shut out…

 _A few days later.._

Annabeth had to call me at the worst possible moment.

I had just retrieved my neighbor's cat from the fire escape, holding the heavy cat with a dirty white coat in my arms when my cell phone started ringing in my pocket.

It startled me so much that I almost dropped the cat.

I groaned as I rushed back to my tiny apartment, running to my neighbor's apartment. The old woman opened the door with a tearful smile in her face. Her hair was full of rollers.

She looked like she was kind, but I knew from experience, I knew she was a bit crazy. So without saying a word to her, I ran back to my own apartment and called Annabeth again.

"What do you want? You interrupted Super Seaweed Brain from rescuing a cat."

"Ok, super seaweed brain, I was checking on you."

Her voice sounded only slightly amused.

"Um, did you get a… suit for the ball?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I did. How about you?"

"Uh.. actually, I-I" she stammered.

"I..?" I prompted.

"I didn't find one." She declared.

I nearly choked. The ball was right around the corner and she didn't have a dress. That was the least thing I expected from the girl who was usually obsessed with fashion.

"You've changed. You usually obsess over makeup and dresses and whatnot all the time…"

"I've changed." She said hotly.

Silence.

"I was also hoping.. that you would help me with shopping…" she said hopefully.

I nearly laughed. What would I do on a shopping trip?

"Uh, what would I do there?"

"Well, you boys do have a selection of dresses in your mind that you think would look good on certain girls… right?"

Well, that was sort of true.

"I guess so…"

"Well then, its settled, meet me in the GreenHill mall in 10 minutes."

Then she ended the call.

I was befuddled. Did girls really do that? Take their friends for emergency shopping?

I sighed and dragged myself to my mom, asking her permission.

"Hey, mom? Can I go to the mall with Annabeth?"

She raised her eyebrows and her soft mouth twisted into a smile.

"A date, is it?" She asked.

I immediately felt my face turn red.

"No! I just.. needed to help her with shopping…"

"That's a bit strange.. but still pretty sweet."  
"Mom.."

"Ok, fine go on with this… Annabeth.."  
I nodded and walked back to my room and shrugged on a jacket.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I walked out, wondering why Annabeth had to drag me into this.

"So, which shop?" I asked Annabeth, who was staring at the different stores.

"Uh… oh I remember, Hasley's boutique has the best dresses, we should go there I guess. **(A/N: That is not a real shop)**

Annabeth dragged me forcibly towards the boutique while I groaned all of the way.

The shop wasn't actually that bad. There were a huge amount of dressesIt had only a few pink dresses and the rest were a suitable color, not anything too bright like orange or green.

"Hmm let's see. I'll pick a few dresses and you tell which one you like the best, alright?" she asked.

"Sure, just make it quick, these girls here have no chill." I muttered.

She smiled at me, making me a bit flustered and hurried off.

I stood near the counter, waiting and hoping that no one noticed me. Unfortunately, many girls stared at me as they went past.

Finally after a god solid 10 minutes, Annabeth returned with about 7 dresses in her arms.

"Woah, what have you got there?"

I helped her set all of the dresses on an empty counter in the shop.

I scanned through all of them but only one caught my eye.

It was a simple knee length dress. Its color was blending into each other, ranging from an indigo blue to a milky white. There was a sparkly belt at the waist, pulling the entire dress together.

I could imagine that if a girl wore this, it would make her look like a goddess. (Definitely not applying to Annabeth, of course.)

I pointed to the dress and Annabeth smiled.

"What a coincidence." She said, as she went to the counter to pay.

"That was my favourite dress too."

 _ **OMFBSAIBQEI I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! SO SOOO SORRY!**_ __ __ __

 _ **Well, next chapter is going to be the ball, so better be excited for that**_ __


	14. a horrible twist

**Right.. so apparently I need work on my writing and the plot has several holes… you're right.. I can improve.. so here is the next chapter! I hope you are satisfied with my horrible writing…**

 **Just to tell you, this chapter is going to be split in two parts, one is with Annabeth's P.O.V. and the other is Percy's P.O.V.**

 _ **How I won the game of love**_

 _ **Chapter 14 (PART 1)**_

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

I stared at the teenager in my mirror. The girl wore a beautiful dress and light makeup. Her eyes were filled with a determined light, her shoulders a bit stooped and her face was serious and scary, no longer silly and scared… no longer dramatic and sensitive.

She was not me; at least, I thought I looked different.

Well, sure, there wasn't any major change, but if you compare me to how I was a few months ago, I definitely looked different.

I grabbed my purse that lay abandoned on my dressing table in my huge room, which was a deep indigo and matched my dress, although I hardly cared about how I looked anymore.

I really had changed… I no longer stayed with Drew (for obvious reasons) and Silena (who was hiding a dangerous secret from me.) I guess I enjoyed Percy's company… I felt.. complete.

Of course, he was still a big idiot, no need to inflate his head by telling him that.

The bell rung and I immediately stared at the clock. It was 7:30… at least he wasn't late.

And with a sigh, I headed downstairs, lugging the weight on my shoulders down with me.

I opened the door and came face to face with Percy, who was in a black tuxedo with a blue tie. His eyes glittered with humor. His hair was still untidy and I had the urge to run my fingers through them.

"Never knew you lived in the rich part of the town, Chase."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him aside, releasing a laugh from him.

"Come on, I have a limo you know." I muttered, ignoring my racing heart.

We arrived at the ball just in time (I was paranoid about being on time)

Percy held out his hand like a gentleman, and for one second, I forgot that we were supposed to be acting.

I slid my hand into his and gracefully stepped out of the car, feeling a rush of sudden embarrassment, although I didn't know why.

The front lawn of the school was decorated beautifully; continuously color changing lights were organized neatly into rows, illuminating the school. The trees were also filled with lights and the grass was strewn with rose petals, giving off a slight romantic atmosphere. A red carpet rolled into the entrance of the school.

I immediately spotted Drew and Silena staring at me.

Silena stood with Beckendorf in a silky gossamer dress, carefully examining me with a concerned expression.

And Drew… she stood with…

 _Luke._

She had a smug smirk plastered on her face, eyeing me with disgust. Funny how we were friends before…

Luke didn't meet my eye, he was busy staring down at his shoes, occasionally leaning over and whispering something in Beckendorf's ear every now and then.

The two couples sped off and disappeared into the crowd, leaving me and Percy in a crowd of unfamiliar students.

I dragged Percy by the arm to the school field, where the event was being held, ignoring all of the gawking people and the girls who stared at Percy. (I couldn't imagine why)

"Annabeth? You seem.. aggravated.. " Percy muttered.

"I am not." I hastily replied, turning to look at Percy.

When I finally got a good look at him, I realized his face was red.

I let go of his hand immediately, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks as well.

 _Ugh, I can't even hold his hand without freaking out._

He cleared his throat.

"Um anyway.. are you ready?"

I nodded absentmindedly.

"Right" He murmured.

"Let's go kick Luke's ass."

 _ **(PART 2)**_

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

Really, this was the most dangerous phase ever.

But this phase was only possible because Annabeth found out what Luke was planning.

In approximately 30 minutes, Luke would come and attack us or whatever, I didn't really pay attention to the details, but I did know that he had help with him… I guessed Beckendorf.

(Although I could've been wrong, I'd love to be wrong)

I let Annabeth drag me to the school field, because it was useless to try to calm her down.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She had almost no makeup on, but she still looked like an intimidating princess to me.

Along the crowded hallways, people stared at us with amazement, like, _How did this guy get to date Annabeth?_

Yeah… you don't know the whole story…

We finally reached the field, which was pretty sweet.

The entire field was covered in deep red rugs and rose petals. It was bordered with a 10 foot tall fence which had lit candles dangling from the sides. Most of the space was covered with round tables that were covered in a cream colored cloth with a candle on top of each. Many of these were already filled with people. In the front, there was a huge stage with a podium to the side. A banner that read ' **WINTER BALL'** was hung at the back of the stage.

"Wow, that's really cool, I never expected them to decorate that much." Annabeth said quietly.

"Well, the principal seemed pretty excited when she announced this event." I murmured, noting that there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

When she didn't meet my eyes, I softly took her hand and gripped it reassuringly.

"Hey, I won't let Luke hurt you okay?"

She sighed.

"I'm not worried about myself.. I'm worried about.. about.. you.. I mean, no one has turned down Luke before… ever…"

I laughed.

"So, you care about me now?"

She smirked and gave me a slight push, despite the worry and pain in her eyes; she still managed to say,

"Maybe a little bit."

"Attention everyone! We are now going to be announcing the Miss Queen and King of the first annual WINTER BALL!" The principal announced.

Everyone cheered and from the corner of my eye, I saw Luke and Drew approach the stage.

"Okay then.." The principal said.

She then smoothened her suit and pulled out a gold trimmed silver card.

"The Miss Queen of this year's Winter Ball is…"

She didn't even have time to complete her sentence.

There was a scream and a thud next to me.

Then I realized it was Annabeth's scream.

"No!" I yelled, scanning the panicked audience for Luke.

He, Beckendorf and Silena were nowhere to be found, the principal had evacuated the stage and Annabeth was on her knees beside me.

I supported her and tried to pull her up on her feet, but it ended up with me supporting her entire weight.

A heavy smoke settled on the field and I could barely see where I was going. My eyes stung and Annabeth's warm body was slowing me down.

Suddenly, there was a harsh whisper behind me.

"You will regret helping her, Jackson."

A sharp needle was embedded in my arm and I immediately felt drowsy.

 _No.. I-I failed her.._

"Pick up the trash, let's go." A heavy voice grunted.

And the last thing I saw was three blurry figures surrounding me.. haunting me in my mind.

Was it going to be the last thing I thought?

 _ **Muahaha I'm sooo evil.. another cliffhanger :D**_

 _ **I'm also really SORRY for being totally absent lately!**_


	15. Standing strong together

_**AGHGHGHG EWGFIOEPWQ SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE, FOREVER!**_

 _ **Oops, sorry for my , here is the next chaper…**_

 _ **(Ha sorry KoalaLover for the wait xD)**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

 _ **(OK BEOFRE YOU READ, I HAVE TROUBLE PUBLISHING CHAPTER 15 BUT DON'T YOU WORRY ILL FIX IT SOON)**_

For that one minute in the cro **w** d with Percy, I thought I was safe.

I really had hoped that everything was going to go just as we planned… how we were going to defy Luke and emerge victorious.

Of course, nothing like that happened, miracles just didn't _appear_ out of thin air.

Instead, I was tossed into a musty, rough sack and dragged along to the carrier's mercy.

 _Where are you Percy.. I need you now.._

I was blindfolded and gagged too, so any attempt to escape was useless, plus I wasn't sure if they were armed or not.

There were a few voices outside, however, they seemed muffled, like they were wearing masks.

I took notice of the time… one minute, two minutes, three passes by… but they didn't stop even once.

Panic swelled inside of me, not for myself, but for Percy… what if they used or hurt him? I could never forgive myself if that happened.

I was tired of being selfish… I couldn't believe that it was because of Percy that I changed… and in a good way too.

He had been right with my side through all of my troubles. This time; I was going to be the one that helped him.

When the person who was dragging me finally stopped, about fifteen minutes had flown by.

"Good." A person with a heavy voice grunted.

"Take them to the bunker."

I was dumped onto a cold hard surface, making my bones ache. I attempted to scoot into a sitting position, when I heard a cold, dreadful voice.

"Ah.. so you've come back, traitor."  
 _Its Luke._

Suddenly, the sack was lifted and I was freed of all of my bounds… something about it seemed suspicious.

Luke stood in front of me with a sly expression plastered on his stupid dumb-ass face.

I quickly stood and examined my surroundings, ignoring Luke.

We were standing in a bare concrete room that was dimly lit; it looked like a place for murder. The only person in the room was Luke, who was standing at a considerable distance from me.

I glared at him. "I don't care if I'm a traitor you psychopath."

He shrugged, looking so smug that I wished I could slap the smirk right off his mouth, unfortunately, that would lower my chance of surviving.

"Well, I'm not here for you, in any case.. you're just a spectator really."

My eyes narrowed.

"Then what are your intentions?"

"I know that you've disobeyed me Annabeth, but I feel that someone else pushed you into this.. plan of yours."

My heart stumbled. How did he find out?

"Don't you d-"

He laughed, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yeah… you're absolutely right.. bring him in!"

From the right corner of the room, a trapdoor opened, and from it, fell Percy, who was unconscious and with a bleeding wound on his head.

I tried to mask all of the emotion that ran through my body… if he had any chance of escaping unhurt, I had to show that I didn't care for him.

Luke stared at me.

"You were always good at acting…"

I glanced at Luke with the most bored expression I could muster.

"Drawl on about torturing him… I don't care…"

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You don't even care about him? Oh come on… you've been spending time acting with him… surely you must have little bit of a friendship…"

What I was doing was really risky, if I said that I didn't care about Percy, he could hurt Percy to see me squirm, however, if I showed that I did care about him, he would deliberately injure him.

"How about if I.." Luke murmured.

Luke walked over to Percy and kicked him hard in the gut.

My eye twitched as I watched him kick him over and over again.

"So?" Luke huffed in between of kicks.

"How long will it take for you to snap?"

I couldn't help myself. It was too much to bear.

I rushed forward and shoved Luke with all of my strength.

He got knocked over, maybe because of surprise, but when he got back on his feet, he smiled that stupid, smug, smirk of his.

I stood in front of Percy, my hands stretched out to protect him.

"You are not going to hurt my friend." I growled.

"Oh… I see.. but unfortunately, that is my goal.."

"YOU JUST WANT TO HURT MY FRIEND BECAUSE I BETRAYED YOU?" I screamed.

"Yeah.. pretty much… that was our deal after all… I'm just fulfilling my side now.

My eyes stung. I didn't want to show weakness in front of him… I just couldn't.

"Aww.. is little Annabeth crying now?"

"SHUT UP" I yelled, my voice dangerously quivering.

"Well, I can't exactly kill you or Percy...so I better not use my weapons" Luke said in a sudden dark tone.

My eyes widened. Luke was much stronger then I was, but I was faster…despite my dress… if I could knock him unconscious, I could get his weapon.

"Annabeth.." A hoarse voice whispered.

I didn't dare look back, I had to keep my eyes on Luke.

"Percy, it's ok, just shut up and stay out of this."

He laughed quietly.

"There is no way I'm going to do that."

There was a groan and a shuffling of fabric, then I became aware of Percy standing behind me.

"We have to do this together."

It pained me so much to see him like this, the bruises on his face and the slight limp on his feet.

But for once, I agreed with him… he was the strength I needed to face Luke, despite his weakened state.

"Right… we can do this." I murmured.

 _ **I am so evil :DD**_

 _ **Yeah… I am really REALLY sorry for not updating in forever… I will upload the next chapter in a week or so…**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy**_

 _ **-IILoveII**_


	16. Anger rush

**Alright, I have a summer exam in 2 days! Crap… (I know, that sounds like an excuse but it really isn't)**

 **Ok… I'm sorry to say, but this story is close to its end.. but don't worry! If you're in the Naruto fandom, then check out the new Kakashi*OC fanfiction! Its much better written then this crappy mess.**

 **I might write some more percabeth too** **J** **J** **J just comment the stories you want! (According to the heroes of Olympus and Naruto fandom)**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! Please stick with me till the end** **J**

 **Enjoy…**

 ** _How I won the game of love.._**

 ** _Chapter 15._**

 ** _Percy's P.O.V._**

I stared at Luke warily, pain shooting up my spine.

I guessed that they had purposely dragged me over every single rock on the sidewalk on the way to this stupid creepy bunker.

I was weakened, but that didn't mean that I was going to give up.

I glanced at Annabeth.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Yeah… I'll be mainly attacking, but whenever you can, kick him in the groin."

I grinned at her.

She suddenly rushed forward at such incredible speed, that even I couldn't see her until she had started actually hitting Luke.

Luke fought expertly, dodging her attacks and trying to jab her in the abdomen and face. But Annabeth was fast too.

I reminded myself to stop staring and help Annabeth.

Ungluing myself from my stuck position, I circled behind Luke, so I could attack him from behind.

I winced as I tried to avoid his blows. I'd never been in a major fight before, so I didn't know how to counter him.

"What's wrong?" Luke huffed, trying to punch me in the face.

I didn't answer and instead, focused on trying not to get hit. Apparently, he had forgotten about Annabeth.

I spotted Annabeth rush in and try to knock him in the head, but before I could react, he turned and slapped her.

She fell, crying out in pain.

Luke began to kick her on the sides, taunting her, while she herself was curled up in a ball, unable to defend herself.

 _Move you idiot!_

Anger flared inside of me, spreading rapidly, like fire. How dare he hurt Annabeth like that?! Treating her like she was some pet…

I grabbed Luke by the back of his shirt and using the adrenaline rushing through my veins, I pushed him to the floor, doing the same thing he had done to Annabeth.

"You weasel." I hissed, barely managing to contain my fury.

"Aww.. ow-you still-ow care about her…" he laughed.

"OF COURSE I DO!" I roared, using my hands now to beat him.

"WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO SAVE HER?!"

"Percy.." A hoarse voice behind me whispered.

"PERCY!" Annabeth cried.

"STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" She yelled.

I paused, my vision still red from anger.

"You care for this jerk, Annabeth?" I muttered nudging his head with my foot. He was unconscious and bruised badly in several places… but that wasn't enough… I wanted to hurt him more.. for what her had done to Annabeth, making her suffer in sil-

My thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth, who rushed towards me and wrapped her hands tightly around my waist.

I felt my heart race immediately as she buried her face into my chest, sobbing.

 _She's warm… and she smells pretty good too…_

"Don't ever do that again. Promise me that." She choked through sobs, clutching on to me tighter, which made my face heat up even more..

My eyes softened.

"W-what's wrong? I thought you hated Luke…?"

She rubbed her tears hurriedly, like she was embarrassed by crying.

"You were incredible, but scary."

 _Me? Scary?_

I almost laughed.

"I'm not scary.."

She stepped away from me, her eyes blazing, and her cheeks tinged slightly with pink.

"You… i-it seemed like you didn't have a mind, you were just controlled by your anger… trust me.. it was terrifying."

"Oh please, that might've been your imagination… the more important thing is that you're-"

Once again, she interrupted me by dragging my face towards hers.

I was way too shocked and embarrassed when I got caught by the feeling of her lips softly brushing against my own.

 _What was that for? Happiness? Relief? Or did she actually.._

She pulled away, her eyes filled with something I had never seen before.

"Just…please…promise me you'll never scare me like that ever again.."

I stared at her face with shock. If it were possible, she looked even more beautiful this close.

I felt my face grow steadily warmer by the second.

"I-I promise."

She tore my gaze away from me.

"He has a weapon… so if we get it, we might be able to threaten the people above ground…"

I had a feeling she didn't want to discuss about the.. um.. kiss..

"But what if they had weapons too?"

"Our only option is to run if that ever happens.. which is very likely… considering Luke isn't a stupid person.."

I glanced at the trapdoor nervously while Annabeth checked for the so called 'weapon'

"Ah.. found it…"  
She pulled out a huge, sheathed knife.

"Uh.. I don't think knifes will suit me…" I murmured.

She didn't say anything, instead, she unsheathed it and swung it around, like she had been using it for all of her life.

"I think it's meant for quick people.. so uh, I guess it would better suit me.."

I agreed silently.

"Ok, on the count of three." I said, positioning myself to open the trapdoor.

"1…"

"2.."

"3!"

I swung the trapdoor open and nimbly climbed out, with Annabeth following closely behind.

Even though I was unarmed, I unconsciously stepped in front of Annabeth, so that I could protect her.

Annabeth stepped forward, so that she was standing right next to me.

"You don't have to act like the hero all of the time.. Percy.."

I smiled sheepishly back at her then focused my attention to the scene in front of me.

It was dark and foggy, so I could barely see 2 feet ahead of myself.

Just when we were about to take off, we heard a deep, familiar voice rumble,

"Stop."

Panicked, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and began to run blindly towards the opposite direction on the voice.

I heard the person call out again.

"Please! I don't wan't to hurt you! I swear!"

I hesitated and stopped.

"It could be a trick" Annebeth hissed.

I shook my head. The voice was filled with honesty… there was no trace of a lie…

"Alright." I called out to the shadows.

"What do you want?"  
"I.. want to talk.."

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"See for yourself."

Annabeth and I tensed, gripping each other's hand even tighter. I could see Annabeth's free hand shake as she pulled the knife in front of her.

Then from the darkness, a tall, burly person stepped out.

It was Beckendorf.

 **Ok.. I'm sorry I'm sorry.. but I did this on purpose to see what you guys would think… will he trick Annabeth and Percy… or is his heart actually pure?  
(PLUS CUTE PERCABETH KISS! So it should make up for the unfortunate cliff hanger..)  
see you guys again a couple of days! Thanks again for more than 10,000 views! (whatdcewufbwlof) and over 70 reviews!**

-IILoveII 3


	17. Almost to the finish

**Haha OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was uh.. busy with family stuff..**

 **DD:**

 **Well! At least you finally get your questions answered in this chapter! :DD**

 _ **How I won the game of love**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

 _He looked at us with those soft eyes of his.. such a sweet smile couldn't have been guilty…_

Percy and I stared at the shrouded figure in front of us.

Of all of the people in our school, the last thing I expected was for _Beckendorf…_ to become Luke's lap dog… he was too gentle and calm to be joining Luke..

I really hoped it wasn't my last day on this planet..

"I just want to talk." He said, stepping forward.

I glanced at Percy. His expression was rigid.

"What do you want? Aren't you supposed to work for Luke?" I asked, my voice laced with hostility.

Beckendorf lowered his dark eyes.

"Actually, it isn't like that, I don't want to hurt you at all.." **(A/N *Fireworks explode and streamers float in the air*)**

I blinked with surprise.

"You don't?

"No. Really I was against Luke the whole time. I pretended to agree with everything he said about you two… but really, I was undercover the whole time."

He eyed our hands, which were clasped together with a pointed expression.

I felt heat rush to my face and immediately let go of his hand. Hopefully, no one could see me blushing in the darkness.

"Um… so… anyway, why did you go undercover? This is sounding like one of those lame action movies now.."

Beckendorf rubbed the back of this head in a somewhat embarrassed matter.

"Yeah.. me too… but actually, I wanted to find out what really happened between you and Luke.. but it turned out to be more serious than I thought. Of course, he didn't tell me all of the details. "

I paled. It was good that he didn't know everything.

Percy's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"You're saying that you just were that curious to find out what happened between the two of them that you had to work with Luke to find out?"

"I.. wouldn't put it in that way…"

I finally decided that we had wasted too much time talking to Beckendorf. Luke wouldn't stay unconscious forever.

"Yeah… that's great and all but we need to go now.. we've knocked out Luke and I'm guessing he's going to wake up soon.

Beckendorf nodded.

"Before you go.. here is something that you might find useful…"

He slipped off his backpack and handed it to Percy.

"What's in it? Percy asked, testing the bag's weight.

"It's not that heavy at all."

Beckendorf shrugged.

"It's filled with all of the evidences you will need to take down Luke. I suspect that he's going to be furious when he wakes up. But he won't have anyone to depend on.. I'm finally done with doing the idiots bidding…"

I glanced at him with worry.

"Won't he try to take you down?"

He laughed.

"Nah… he's more focused on you two.. well I better get going.. and you better run away too before Luke loses his cool…"

I looked at his gift with amazement. This was I had been looking for all along. Finally… he would get the punishment he deserved for what he did to me all those months ago..

"Thank you so much… I-I really mean it."

My voice shook with emotion, but I really didn't care.. I was too happy.

"You really have changed Annabeth… I'm glad to see you as you once were… "

And after saying that, he disappeared in the shadows, leaving me and Percy alone again.

"Lets so." I said.

We ran for a few minutes, just to get a good start and walked all the way back to the school, after getting lost in the unfamiliar streets once or twice.

Once we were at the school, Percy handed me the bag.

I took it, understanding that he wouldn't know what to do with all of the evidence anyway.

"I take it you're quite happy.."

I laughed, letting loose all of the tension that was in my body and mind.

"Of course… its exactly what I needed for a long time… proper proof… man I owe Beckendorf a lot.."

He smirked

"Well… I guess our plan is successful.. so we can stop acting like we're dating now… I guess this is where we part.."

I stared at him.

"We don't have to separate.. we can be… friends…"

"I'm pretty sure you hate my guts.."

"I don't hate you that much.."

"Yeah.. I-I well.." he stammered.

I glared at him.

"Stop making this all dramatic.. we're friends, and that's i-"

I was interrupted my Percy grabbing my face and tugging me towards him.

I gasped in shock, but I didn't move.

I _couldn't_ move.

His soft lips and the heat curling off of him was enough to make me paralyzed.

When he finally pulled away, I could feel myself blushing.

His hypnotizing sea-green eyes softened.

"I have really wanted to do that for a long time…"

 _ **Heeyeyey really short chapter… but at least I wrote something.. :/**_

 _ **Sorry, my romantic writing skills are really horrible..**_

 _ **All right! See you next time :D**_

 _ **-IILoveII**_


	18. Finally free

**Hahaha whoops**

 **I bet everyone has left this story by now.**

 **Well, for those who have stayed, here is the final chapter of** _ **How I won the game of love.**_

 **Yeah, I'm pretty bummed that it's ending already, but oh well.**

 **Don't worry though; I have a new story planned that's much better than this crappy mess.**

 **If you are a Naruto fan, then you can check out my upcoming story, which is a KakashixOC fanfic**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 _ **How I won the game of love**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **Third person's P.O.V.**_

Annabeth stared tiredly at her laptop, with cast an eerie glow on her face.

She was exhausted, but she didn't want to stop.

She was almost finished writing her report to the police… she just needed to add a few more things…

Annabeth sighed and dragged herself off of her chair and walked towards the kitchen.

Maybe some coffee would help.

She entered the cozy kitchen and started making coffee.

Her body went on auto pilot as she started getting lost in her own thoughts.

 _I hope Beckendorf knows what he's getting into… giving the evidences to us…_

 _I wonder of Luke had run away…_

And most importantly,

 _I hope Percy is doing fine._

She gripped her mug of coffee tightly.

Fine, she admitted it. She did have feelings for Percy.

Although she didn't know how, she somehow fell in love with that big idiot…

She walked back to her room and set her coffee on her table, staring at her laptop.

 _All of this happened because of Percy…_

 _All of it…_

She smiled. It was a small smile, but it had deep meaning.

 _Thank you Percy._

 _The next day.._

"So.. you're saying… all of this happened a few months back?"

Annabeth nodded, glad that the large police officer lazily sitting in front of her perked up when she gave him the report.

He flipped through the pages, his eyes widening slowly after every page he flipped.

He murmured something under his breath and stood slowly.

"Right, I'm on it… one question… are you absolutely sure this…"

He looked at Annabeth's report again.

" **Luke** did all of this to you?"

"Yes."  
Annabeth said quietly.

"Do you know where he is currently?"

Annabeth shook her head the said,

"Last time I saw him, he was near our school at some underground site."

"Alright, thank you. You can go now. I'll update you with our findings."

 _Later…_

"It's finally happening, isn't it?"

Percy said, as Annabeth approached him.

"Yup.."

"Looks like everything is going according to plan…"  
He winked, and Annabeth groaned.

Leave it to Percy for acting like this whole thing was an action filled spy movie.

"Yeah, well… I'm still worried about Luke running away.." she said.

"I don't think he'll be able to run away in his condition.."

"Maybe you're right…"

They stood together, gazing at the park in front of them. Children were laughing and their parents were running after them, themselves smiling. But Annabeth was too lost in thought to notice the beauty in front of her.

"Hey, don't worry, now it's not only us that know about what happened… they'll get Luke.."

Annabeth smiled gratefully at Percy.

They stood in silence for a while, and then Percy said,

"How about I take you for lunch?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Like a date?"

Percy grinned.

"Yeah, sure… let's call it a date."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she flushed slightly.

She didn't expect Percy to ask her on a date… she felt her heart rate rapidly increase.

"Where do you suggest we go?"

 _An hour later.._

Annabeth and Percy walked downtown, laughing as they went.

Both of them were truly happy, and they seemed like they were free of their troubles.

"Did you enjoy our.. date?"

Annabeth glanced at him.

"Uh.. yeah, I guess."

The two of them had gone to one of the famous restaurants in town. It wasn't too expensive, nor too cheap. They both had been shy at first, but then they opened up, and now here they were, strolling together on the streets

"Thanks.. you helped me calm down…"

Percy laughed,

"Well, I got what I wanted too!"

And without warning, he leaned down and kissed Annabeth. It was a friendly peck, but Annabeth felt herself reddening quickly.

"I-huh?" she struggled to form words, trying not to get overwhelmed by his scent.

 _Oh gods.. he kissed me.._

Percy smiled mischievously at Annabeth, which made her nervous.

"Ah, come on, I'll drop you home…"

 _A week later.  
_

"What? You've found him?"

"Found and tried… we've found him guilty. He's arrested now and put in juvenile prison"

Annabeth nearly collapsed after hearing this news.

"Th-that's.. great!"

"We're happy you're satisfied now… have a nice day…"

The phone call ended.

Annabeth slowly set her phone down, trying to prevent her hands from shaking.

 _I'm.. free.._

She blinked quickly, feeling tears form in her eyes.

 _Now, all I have to do is tell Percy._

She grabbed her dark

oat and nearly knocked over her father, who questioned her about where she was going, but she ignored him. She was too happy.

Her curly blonde hair swayed as she ran…

 _The price of freedom was great, but it was worth it…_

 _ **Well, kind of a brief ending, but I wanted to end it quickly.. I will see you in my next story!  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY UPCOMING STORY **_


End file.
